


Distraction

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is pulled back into fairy tale land and Emma's in the unlikely place of having to take care of her and creatively distract her from her injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the woods in the ruins of fairy tale land. Vague in place and setting. Plays a little with power and consent.
> 
> Written for anamatics in the OUaT exchange on livejournal.

Regina had barely opened her eyes before she was cursing Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, and some other variations of things he'd been called. Emma hadn't heard half of them. Snow obviously had, because she was smirking. Regina's hair was a tangled mess. She'd been thrown through time and space and it had been much harsher than their journey. Her blouse had been burned from her shoulder, leaving a blistering burn in the shape of a handprint. 

"Someone ripped her through," Snow said, tearing what remained of Regina's blouse off her shoulder. 

"If we're not going to kill her, we have to clean it," Mulan said. Pulling a tiny vial from her belt, she looked to Aurora and her flowing cape. "It could get infected. Burns are always dangerous."

"This is magic. Someone incredibly powerful--"

"Cora-" Emma said in time with Regina. 

"You've met her?" Regina asked, her eyes dark with something more than pain. 

"We have." 

Regina tried to sit up, but Mulan held her down. 

"This needs to be seen to first. If this gets infected, you could die."

"There's no antibiotics here," Emma added. "Please, let Mulan take care of you. She's a good healer."

Aurora moved to put Regina's head in her lap, she didn't know this evil queen, and there was a kindness in her Emma admired. Regina's breath was quick, pained; her hand clung to her left side. That would be broken ribs. 

"What were you trying to do?" 

Regina coughed, wincing again. 

Emma was all too aware what broken ribs felt like. "Try to breathe slowly. Don't cough."

Regina glared her contempt at that suggestion. "I was trying to keep Cora from coming through the portal. She reversed it, pulled me through."

Snow seemed unconvinced, furrowing her brow. "And dumped you in the woods?

"I broke her hold." Regina turned over her right hand, revealing more burns on her fingers and palm. 

"Can she get through now, without you there to stop her?"

"Gold is still there. He might not have tried to save me, but he'll keep Cora from crossing. He fears her enough--" she started coughing again, wrenching her ribs. 

"Rest. You've fallen from quite a height." Mulan had mixed some dried herbs into a paste and started rubbing it gently into the burn mark on Regina's shoulder. "I don't know if this is effective on magical burns, but it works on non-magical ones. It still might scar."

"Small price to pay if it keeps Cora away from my son." Regina avoided Emma's eyes. Henry was hers in Regina's mind. Emma was okay with that. She was, really, as long as he was safe. 

"Who's your son?" Aurora asked, looking from Snow back to Emma. 

"Henry," Regina said, momentarily distracted from the pain of her wounds. "My son's name is Henry."

Aurora looked at Mulan, smiling suddenly before she hid it. "Emma's son is Henry. He's your son together?"

"Yes-" Emma said.

"No-" Regina said at the same time. 

"Was he conceived through magic?" Mulan asked. 

Snow coughed, maybe she was trying not to laugh. Aurora and Mulan shared a look, equally confused. 

"I thought there was no magic in your world. How can you have a son together without magic?"

"Henry is Regina's son, and my son," Emma said, trying salvage the situation. "I had him when I was too young. I gave him up for adoption and Regina raised him. She's a good mom. Henry's only needed me to a break a curse, which I did, but now I'm here--"

"Trying to save Regina," Snow interrupted. 

"You encouraged her to save me," Regina reminded her, narrowing her eyes. "Though I don't know why."

"Henry's our son together, more Regina's than mine, but ours, in a way."

"Please forgive me if my questions were too forward," Aurora said, wilting as Regina continued to glare at Emma. "I had not heard of magic allowing two women to have a child and the thought intrigued me."

Snow smiled at her, then patted her shoulder as she went to check the perimeter. "It's an interesting thought."

Mulan stopped rubbing the salve she'd made into Regina's hand and handed Emma the water flask and another bundle of herbs. " Convince her to swallow this, it'll help with the pain, though the taste is almost as bad." She followed Snow into the steadily darkening trees, looking for their dinner. 

"I'm not an invalid," Regina said, struggling to sit up before she realised how painful that was. 

"Of course not. You did just fall out of a magic portal into a tree, or two. It's okay to take a moment and catch your breath." Emma sat down next to her, fidgeting with some of the needles from the ground. 

Aurora took off her cloak, wrapped it into a pillow and tucked it under Regina's head. "I'm going to set up camp if we're not moving. Mulan should be back soon with something to eat, and she'll need a fire."

Regina watched her set up their meagre camp. "I didn't think anything was left of this realm."

"There's a corner, but it's not much. It's full of chimera and ogres and not much else. There were some people, but Cora took their hearts so...it's just us I think." 

Regina flexed her burned fingers and grimaced. "You don't like the woods."

"I'm not used to it. I'm a city girl, I think. These woods have ogres and chimera and a hundred other terrible things." Emma offered Regina her hand. "Think you can sit up a little?"

Regina continued studying her fingers, trying to conjure something. 

"Can you heal yourself?" 

"Healing magic is difficult. I've never been particularly good at it." 

Emma settled her against a tree and offered Regina the water. "Anything I can do?"

"Know how to summon a healing spell?" 

Emma patted Regina's good shoulder. "No. Maybe you should try the herbs. They probably taste terrible, but if it makes your ribs hurt less--"

"I'll drink it."

"Swallow quickly, just in case." Emma fed her the herbs Mulan had left them and Regina gulped the water, trying not to taste too much of what was in her mouth. By the time Snow and Mulan dragged back a feathered creature Emma hoped wasn't yet another kind of chimera, Regina was asleep. The herbs having done their work.

* * *

After a day of trying, Regina managed a bone knitting spell. Snow, Mulan and Aurora had gone for the ink, leaving Emma to keep the chimera away. Emma practised with her sword, trying to catch up to her mother's lifetime of study against a dead tree. Mulan's herbs had done most of the work on Regina's hand and shoulder, but the ribs were tougher to heal. 

Emma had gotten used to the murmuring that accompanied the attempts to cast the spell. It was better than being alone in the woods, even if her company was Regina. 

Regina's cry of surprise made Emma nearly drop her sword. 

"What is it?"

Regina bit her lip then looked up at Emma, eyes wide. "It itches."

"Itches?"

"Instead of aching, it feels like a horde of bees are crawling through my chest." 

"Aching almost sounds better."

"It shouldn't take long." Regina squirmed, then shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. 

"Shouldn't take long as in a few minutes? or an hour or two?"

Regina slammed her fist into the ground. "I don't know." 

"Okay. What can I do?"

"Be more distracting."

Emma set her sword down and reached for Regina's hand instinctively. To both of their surprise, Regina took it and Emma squeezed it. "I'm almost glad you're here."

"Oh?"

"You can do magic here. This is your world."

"Forgive me if I wish I was back in your world with innovations like morphine."

Emma chuckled. "You've had morphine?"

"No, but I've heard of it." 

"I had demerol once, and I was almost too loopy to remember my own name."

"What happened?" The frustrated furrow on Regina's forehead faded, and Emma realised she'd actually managed to distract her. 

"The nurses kept trying to talk to me, and I kept failing to make any sense at all. It's really not that funny, I mean, it might have been funny if I could remember it. Maybe the nurses thought I was funny."

"You're terrible at this." 

Emma squeezed her hand just a little harder. "I'm not a storyteller."

"Clearly not." Regina twisted on the ground, moving her feet and screwing her eyes shut. "Break my ribs again." 

"No!" Emma insisted. "You're doing great."

"I'm contemplating looking for the nearest ogre and asking it to bash my chest in."

Regina still had her eyes shut, her fingers wrapped tightly around Emma's. There had to be something she could do. Emma was the saviour, after all. Saviours didn't let people suffer. 

"What if they bash in the wrong side?"

"Don't even joke about it," Regina said, hissing her breath through her teeth. "I should have held on to those herbs."

"We gave you the last of what we had this morning."

"I know." Regina's acceptance was almost worse than her trying to fight. 

Emma had to distract her. She had to do something. Kissing her had much more desperation than Emma thought she had in her, but it definitely took Regina's mind off the itching of her ribs. 

"Excuse me--"

"No," Emma said, putting a hand on Regina's incredibly perfect lips. "We're not talking about this." She lifted her leg, straddling Regina's hips. "You don't get a say."

"Miss Swan, I don't need to tell you that's the last thing a good person is supposed to do."

Emma leaned down, whispering in Regina's ear. "Maybe I'm not so good."

"Oh?"

"Maybe I've been watching you and Mr. Gold, and Cora, maybe I've decided I want to go where the power is. Starting with you." 

"Now? In the woods? Here, where your mother and her sweet little princesses could come back at any time?"

Emma shrugged, feigning disinterest. "It doesn't matter."

"Your mother would rather see my heart in your hand than--"

"Than what?"

Regina turned away, squirming to be free. Emma had position though, and she wasn't injured. 

"Tell me you want me to stop," Emma said, undoing the top button of Regina's blouse.

"I'm not going to beg."

"I didn't ask you to beg," Emma corrected. "I asked if you wanted me to stop." Another two buttons and Regina's black satin bra was exposed. The sunlight was hot overhead but Emma barely felt it. She'd already taken off her leather jacket, so she stripped off her shirt, dropping it to the ground next to them.

Regina didn't ask her to stop, not as all the buttons on her shirt were conquered, exposing the pale skin of her belly. She even sat up, kissing Emma's chest when she denied Regina her mouth. She was in control of this, that was what Regina needed. She could do that. 

Regina's trousers had one of those clasps with a hidden button, but Emma freed it. She tugged them down, opening Regina's legs. 

"I'm not going to stop."

"Oh really?" Regina taunted her. "You're just--"

Two fingers running over Regina's dark panties ended her threat. She gasped, past the almost-pain of her injuries and fully distracted by the promise of Emma's mouth on her skin. They didn't have much time, and it was dirtier than Emma would have liked. 

Something about the rush only made her want Regina more, again and again in a real bed with coffee in the morning. 

She kissed her way down Regina's thigh, promising both of them something better next time. The way Regina's next complaint died in her throat was pretty sweet. So was the way her hips shifted, thrusting up into Emma's mouth. She hadn't done this in awhile, but she remembered, or maybe she knew, what Regina wanted. The little gasps in between ragged breaths, the hands digging into her shoulders, and Regina's eyes, wild and dark, were all she needed. Emma kept her mouth on Regina's clit, rolling her tongue over and across her until the fingers Emma slipped inside sank through the wet. 

Regina didn't appeal to God, or any eldrich deity Emma hadn't heard of. She protested, begged, even pleaded with Emma, but never said stop. Emma was never supposed to stop. 

Between Emma's fingers and tongue, Regina lasted longer than Emma would have thought. Self-control was tantalising, and even more so when it broke. Sweat clung to the invisible hairs on Regina's naked belly, catching in her hair on her forehead. Emma brought her fingers to Regina's lips, letting her smell herself before she kissed her. 

"You didn't ask me to stop."

"I thought I did." Regina was panting, but smiling. "I was certain I--"

"You didn't," Emma said, leaning down over her. "Perhaps I'll have to try again."

Regina laughed, sinking her hand into Emma's hair. "I'll need a moment." 

Emma carefully laid her head on Regina's bare chest, listening to the rushing of her heart. "They're not back yet." 

Holding her close, Regina sighed. "Good."


End file.
